Refugio de Tormentas
Refugio de Tormentas (Stormhaven, en inglés) es una región de Roca Alta en . En ella, quizá debido a su situación central y estratégica en la región, se encuentra la capital de la Alianza de Salto de la Daga, Quietud. Descripción Refugio de Tormentas es la región donde desemboca el río Bjoulsae y da comienzo la bahía de Iliac, a continuación de Bangkorai. Es una región verde, con ricos prados y fauna abundante. Hay multitud de animales, tanto hostiles como no: lobos, ciervos, arañas, etc. Los asentamientos típicos bretones se encuentran dispersos por el territorio, dada la abundancia de agua y tierra fértil para las cosechas. La región está dominada por Quietud, capital de la misma y de la alianza, y donde reside el Rey supremo Emeric. Es una gran ciudad amurallada y verdadero polo comercial de la región, junto con las antaño rivales de Salto de la Daga y Centinela. Trasfondo Cuando el Vestigio llega aquí por primera vez, la región se encuentra atenazada por unos sectarios de Vaermina llamados los Soñadores Celestiales (Supernal Dreamers), que apuntan a atacar al mismísimo rey Emeric. Lugares Regiones *Alcaire. *Gavaudon. *Menevia. Ciudades *Quietud. Casas *Casa Gardner. *Adosado Martillo de la Muerte (Hammerdeath Bungalow). Poblados *Fuerte del Viento. *Dreughside. *Escarpe de Shinji (Shinji's Scarp). *Aldea Koeglin (Koeglin Village). Asentamientos *Hacienda at-Tura (at-Tura Estate). *Abadía del Paria (Pariah Abbey). Muelles *Desembarco de Farangel (Farangel's Landing). *Embarcaderos Corazón de Acero (Steelheart Moorings). Granjas *Plantación Dro-Dara. *Granja de Nurin (Nurin Farm). *Granja de Vanne (Vanne Farm). Fuertes *Castillo Alcaire. *Vigía de Cumberland (Cumberland's Watch). *Bastión del Instigador (Firebrand Keep). Puertas *Puerta de la Amistad (Friendship Gate). Estaciones de artesanía *Isla del pescador (Fisherman's Island). *Taller Martillo de la Muerte (Hammerdeath Workshop). *Almacén de Cresta del Viento (Windridge Warehouse). Cuevas *Fauces bajo la luz de la luna (Moonlit Maw). *Cueva de la Cresta del Viento (Windridge Cave). Ruinas *Torre de las Almas Confesadas (Shoulshriven Tower). *Gigante lloroso (Weeping Giant). Criptas *Dominio de Aphren (Aphren's Hold). Campos de batalla *Arena Martillo de la Muerte (Hammerdeath Arena). Mazmorras *Mina Garra de Oso (Bearclaw Mine). *Guarida de Farangel (Farangel's Delve). *Mina de Koeglin (Koeglin Mine). *Ruinas de Norvulk (Norvulk Ruins). *Catacumbas del paria (Pariah Catacombs). *Vigía de Portdun (Portdun Watch). Mazmorras públicas *Ruinas Savia de Hueso (Bonesap Ruins). Mazmorras de grupo *Cloacas de Quietud (Wayrest Sewers). *Cima del Llamador de Escamas (Scalecaller Peak). Jefes de grupo *Granja abandonada (Abandoned Farm). *Altar antiguo (Ancient Altar). *Aguas de dreugh (Dreugh Waters). *Playa de los cangrejos del barro (Mudcrab Beach). *Despensa del delgaducho (Scrag's Larder). *El nido de la araña (Spider's Nest). Anclajes oscuros *Dolmen de Alcaire. *Dolmen de Gavaudon. *Dolmen de Menevia. Puntos de interés *Cueva de los sueños (Dream Cave). *Cataratas Cumberland (Cumberland Falls). *Peña de la Pesadilla (Nightmare Crag). *Altar de Azura (Shrine to Azura). *Campamento trasgo Masticapiedras (Stonechewer Goblin Camp). *Campamento de los Soñadores Celestiales (Supernal Dreamers Camp). *Descanso de los viajeros (Travelers' Rest). Piedras de Mundus *El noble (The Lord). *El mago (The Mage). *La torre (The Tower). Ermitas *Ermita del Castillo Alcaire. *Ermita de las Ruinas Savia de Hueso (Bonesap Ruins Shrine). *Ermita de la plantación Dro-Dara. *Ermita del Bastión del Instigador (Firebrand Keep Shrine). *Ermita de la Aldea Koeglin (Koeglin Village Shrine). *Ermita de la Abadía del Paria (Pariah Abbey Shrine). *Ermita de las Almas Confesadas (Shoulshriven Shrine). *Ermita de Quietud (Wayrest Shrine). *Ermita del Gigante lloros (Weeping Giant Shrine). *Ermita de Fuerte del Viento (Wind Keep Shrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Campamento alik'r. Misiones De la Alianza de Salto de la Daga *''Un sueño peligroso'' (A Dangerous Dream). *''Acusaciones falsas'' (False Accusations). *''Al Castillo de Alcaire'' (To Alcaire Castle). *''Ejército a las puertas'' (Army at the Gates). *''Las dos caras de cada moneda'' (Two Sides to Every Coin). *''La vida de la duquesa'' (Life of the Duchess). *''La seguridad del reino'' (The Safety of the Kingdom). *''Siguiendo a Sir Hughes'' (Tracking Sir Hughes). *''La llama del desacuerdo'' (The Flame of Dissent). *''Retomar el Bastión del Instigador'' (Retaking Firebrand Keep). *''El destino de Sir Hughes'' (Sir Hughes' Fate). *''Preguntas no respondidas'' (Unanswered Questions). *''Fuego en los campos'' (Fire in the Fields). *''El guardián de Azura'' (Azura's Guardian). *''Una cárcel de sueño'' (A Prison of Sleep). *''Persiguiendo el fragmento'' (Pursuing the Shard). *''El anillo grabado'' (The Signet Ring). *''Evidencia contra Adima'' (Evidence Against Adima). *''Salvar a Hosni'' (Saving Hosni). *''La vuelta de la Esquirla del sueño'' (The Return of the Dream Shard). *''Otro presagio'' (Another Omen). *''Las órdenes del general Godrun'' (General Godrun's Orders). *''Acabar con la amenaza de los ogros'' (Ending the Ogre Threat). *''El sueño de Godrun'' (Godrun's Dream). *''La ayuda de Azura'' (Azura's Aid). *''La táctica de Vaermina'' (Vaermina's Gambit). *''Una ofrenda a Azura'' (An Offering to Azura). *''Esperar la palabra'' (Waiting for Word). Otras *''No se puede partir sin ella'' (Can't Leave Without Her). *''Tripulantes prisioneros'' (Captive Crewmembers). *''Distraer y entregar'' (Divert and Deliver). *''Haz lo que te digo'' (Do as I Say). *''El legado de los tres'' (Legacy of the Three). *''Los planes de ataque al faro'' (Lighthouse Attack Plans). *''Leones perdidos'' (Lost Lions). *''Un asunto de familia'' (A Family Affair). *''Caballeros falsos'' (False Knights). *''Repara el faro de Koeglin'' (Repair Koeglin Lighthouse). *''Reparar la jaula'' (Repairing the Cage) *''El sueño de Rozenn'' (Rozenn's Dream). *''Invasión de diablillos'' (Scamp Invasion). *''Los esclavistas'' (The Slavers). *''El granjero durmiente'' (The Slumbering Farmer). *''Abominaciones del más allá'' (Abominations from Beyond). *''Venganza de sangre'' (Blood Revenge). *''La maldición de las calaveras'' (Curse of Skulls). *''Las deudas del recaudador'' (The Debt Collector's Debts). *''De sueños a pesadillas'' (Dreams to Nightmares). *''La amenaza de los dreugh'' (The Dreugh Threat). *''Una banda de matones'' (A Gang of Thugs). *''La puerta a Tremadal'' (The Gate to Quagmire'). *''Alguaciles de espíritus heridos'' (Injured Spirit Wardens). *''Unos medios para el fin'' (A Means to an End). *''La profecía perdida'' (The Missing Prophecy). *''Un último juego'' (One Last Game). *''Un rescate por Miranda'' (A Ransom for Miranda). *''Una rata en una trampa'' (Rat in a Trap). *''Venganza contra Rama'' (Revenge Against Rama). *''El que siembra cosecha'' (The Sower Reaps). *''Cenizas robadas'' (Stolen Ashes). *''Ellos se lo llevaron'' (They Dragged Him Away). *''Una mujer perjudicada'' (A Woman Wronged). *''Las reliquias de Azura'' (Azura's Relics). *''Regalo de un pretendiente'' (Gift from a Suitor). *''La espada del rey Aphren'' (King Aphren's Sword). *''Un vistazo en el espejo'' (A Look in the Mirror). *''El pariente más cercano'' (Next of Kin). *''Dientes de ogro'' (Ogre Teeth). *''Viejos aventureros'' (Old Adventurers). *''El entierro perfecto'' (The Perfect Burial). *''De rejas de arado a espadas'' (Plowshares to Swords). *''El corazón de un depredador'' (A Predator's Heart). *''Palabra de los muertos'' (Word from the Dead). De mazmorras de grupo *''Engaño en la oscuridad'' (Deception in the Dark) - de Cloacas de Quietud I. *''Sin segundas oportunidades'' (No Second Chances) - de Cloacas de Quietud II. Fragmentos de cielo En Refugio de Tormentas hay dispersos 16 fragmentos de cielo: # En la corona de Koeglin: Al norte de la Aldea Koeglin, en un risco poblado por Soñadores Celestiales. # En lo alto de las escaleras de Puerta Nueva: Justo fuera de la puerta del Nido de la araña. # Junto al círculo de piedra de la Peña de la Pesadilla: Al norte de la Mina de Koeglin, cerca del sitio. # El pie de Fortaleza del Viento cae: Al sur de las Cataratas Cumberland, en una roca en el agua. # Antes de una grieta en el muro de Aphren: En el Dominio de Aphren, en lo alto de la cascada. # En la cima de la torre sin alma: Al sur de la Torre de las Almas Confesadas, encima de la misma. # En la despensa del monstruo: En la Despensa del Delgaducho. # Donde caen las lágrimas del gigante: Al norte del Gigante lloroso, en una plataforma. # Acampado a la vista de la puerta oriental: En un altar antiguo. # Ahonda con la garra del oso: En una habitación grande al lado de una carreta. # Encerrado tras las barras de hierro de Farangel: En la Guarida de Farangel, en la habitación de lo alto, en una estancia con rejas. # Explota tu educación fuera de Corazón de Acero: En la mina de Koeglin, en la parte superior. # Explora las ruinas al norte de Fortaleza del Viento: En las Ruinas de norvul, en la gran estancia a la izquierda. # Peina las catacumbas de la abadía: En las Catacumbas del Paria, en la habitación más grande a la derecha. # Al oeste del Instigador, en lo profundo bajo la torre: En la Vigía de Portdun, en la habitación grande del medio. # Explora las ruinas del tuétano roto: En las Ruinas Savia de Hueso, en la habitación pequeña con ogros. Conjuntos De la zona *Conjunto del Manto del Soñador (Dreamer's Mantle set) - Armadura ligera. *Conjunto del Terror Nocturno (Night Terror set) - Armadura media. *Conjunto de la Armadura de placas del Caballero Tormentoso (Storm Knight Plate set) - Armadura pesada. De las mazmorras *Cloacas de Quietud: Conjunto del Médico de Combate (Combat Physician set) - Armadura ligera. *Cloacas de Quietud: Conjunto de la Cota de malla del Sargento (Sergeant's Mail set) - Armadura pesada. *Cloacas de Quietud: Conjunto del Lanzadientes (Toothrow set) - Armadura media. *Cloacas de Quietud I: Conjunto de Buche fangoso (Slimecraw set) - Conjunto de monstruo. *Cloacas de Quietud II: Conjunto de Cosechador de latigazos (Scourge Harvester set) - Conjunto de monstruos. *Cima del Llamador de Escamas : Conjunto de la Maldición de Doylemish (Curse of Doylemish set) - Armadura pesada. *Cima del Llamador de Escamas : Conjunto de la Guía de Jorvuld (Jorvuld's Guidance set) - Armadura ligera. *Cima del Llamador de Escamas : Conjunto del Lanzador de Plaga (Plague Slinger set) - Armadura media. *Cima del Llamador de Escamas : Conjunto de Zaan - Conjunto de monstruo. Artesanos Estos conjuntos se podrán fabricar en cualquier tipo de armadura. *Conjunto del Agarre Ceniciento (Ashen Grip set). *Conjunto del Viento de la Muerte (Death's Wind set). *Conjunto del Silencio de la Noche (Night's Silence set). Galería Stormhaven_Map.jpg|Mapa promocional Apariciones * . ** . Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Refugio de Tormentas Categoría:Online: Lugares de Roca Alta da:Stormhaven de:Sturmhafen en:Stormhaven (Online) ja:Stormhaven ru:Штормхейвен sv:Stormhaven